MarXman/Jan mathew dagdagan
'MarXman (200 CP or Free when you complete "Covert Task: Hammerspace" during the RHG spec ops)' MarXman is an RHG character made by me. He is a master marksman... sort of. He is very accurate and will rarely miss his attacks. He is also able to wield the power of Hammerspace, able to get almost anything (mostly weapons and defenses) from anywhere. 'Class' Tactician 'Passives' *Master Marksman *Hammerspace arrows **Gains a random set of arrows every round **Different arrows have different effects **Basically Loaded Quiver w/ a different name *Hammerspace Shield **Protects allies who have low health **Protects allied RHG characters at any health **Counters attacks with Arrow Shot 'Attacks' Level 1 - Arrow Shot *Ranged, One hit *One enemy *(Special) Aimed Shot *(Special) Quick Shot Level 2 - Arrow Shower *Ranged, One hit *All enemies *(Special) Aimed Shot *(Special) Quick Shot Level 6 - Hammerspace Weaponry *Multi-function *2 rounds cooldown each *'Sword Slash' **'Melee Slashing, 2 hits **One enemy **(Enemy) Open Wound **(Allies) Close Quarters Combat *'Shield Bash' **'Melee, One hit **One enemy **(Enemy) Disadvantage **(Allies) Enraged X2 *'Dual Pistols' **'Ranged Gun, 4 hits **All enemies **(Enemies) Opportunist **(Allies) Combat Reflexes *'Laser Gun' **'PEW! PEW! PEW! **Ranged Gun Energy, One hit **All Enemies **(Enemies) Melt Armor **(Allies) Focused Attacks Level 9 - Rain of Arrows *Multi-function Normal= *'Normal Rain' **Ranged, 3 hits **All Enemies **4 Round cooldown **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Rain - Allows the use of the other Rain of Arrows, cannot use any other action other than Rain of Arrows, Recharge or use of an Item |-|Incendiary= *'Incendiary Rain' **Ranged Fire Energy, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Enemies) Pyrophoric **(Enemies) Burning |-|Freezing= *'Freezing Rain' **Ranged Ice, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Enemies) Chilled **(Enemies) Frozen |-|Toxic Gas= *'Toxic Gas Rain' **Ranged Bio, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Special) Bio Attack **(Enemies) Poisoned **(Enemies) Incapacitated |-|Shrapnel= *'Shrapnel Rain' **Ranged Explosion, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Enemies) Bleeding **(Enemies) Ravaged |-|Electric= *'Electric Rain' **Ranged Electric, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Enemies) Static Charge **(Enemies) Drain Stamina |-|Sonic= *'Sonic Rain' **Ranged Sonic, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Enemies) Weakened **(Enemies) Dizzy |-|Net= *'Net Rain' **Ranged, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Enemies) Exposed **(Enemies) Slowed |-|Glue= *'Glue Rain' **Ranged, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Enemies) Webbed **(Enemies) Constricted |-|Adamantium= *'Adamantium Rain' **Slashing Melee, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Special) Adamantium **(Special) Brutal Strike **(Enemies) Fatal Blow |-|Smoke Bomb= *'Smoke Bomb Rain' **Ranged, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Enemies) Blinded **(Enemies) Disoriented |-|Impact= *'Impact Rain' **Ranged, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Enemies) Off-Balanced **(Enemies) Staggered |-|Magno-Volt= *'Magno-Volt Rain' **Ranged, 3 hits **All Enemies **(Special) Catastrophic **(Special) Quick Action **(Special) Exploit Opportunity **(Special) Paragon Exploiter **(Special) Exploit Attrition **(Special) Continous Stream - Requires the use of the Normal Rain **(Enemies) Fried Circuits **(Enemies) Magnetized Category:Male Category:Special Operations Heroes Category:Tacticians Category:200 CP Category:Covert Task Heroes Category:Rock Hard Gladiators